


Пригоди мишеняти та кровожерливого хлопчини

by AOrvat



Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, References to Torture, Translation, Violence
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суд Сов засудив Ред Худа до смерті. Джейсон не горить бажанням дозволити цьому статися, як і його вірогідний вбивця, як не дивно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пригоди мишеняти та кровожерливого хлопчини

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Little Mouse and Murder Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122962) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



Глава 1

Перший з Кігтів, з яким Джейсон зіткнувся, був нічого так, довелося повозитися, але не те, щоб дуже, в кінці кінців Джейсон зажбурнув його відрубану голову у річку. «Спробуй регенерувати тепер, мерзото».  
Другий Кіготь, посланий за ним Судом, виявився іншим. Якщо перший нагадував танк і рухався як боєць, цей нагадував тростинку і рухався як хижак. І він був нівроку. Кращий за Джейсона, що на перевірку являло проблему. Виходячи цим вечором з квартири, він не мав намірів закінчити порізаним на стрічки. Насправді спочатку він і не збирався нікуди виходити, у нього була жахлива застуда, що не дозволяло належним чином зосередитися. Але після того, як він перехопив тривожний виклик готемськім героям із проханням допомогти проти навали кігтів, нападників на місто, то визнав справою честі втрутитися. Хоча, можливо, його сильна неприязнь до Суду Сов також відіграла свою роль, підштовхнувши вийти і надерти комусь зад. Тому він прийняв пару знеболюючих, вибрався з ліжка і відправився на вулиці.  
Це, ймовірно, і стало помилкою.  
Двома годинами пізніше він стікав кров'ю від десятків порізів, нанесених ножем Кігтя, і намагався продумати гідний відступ. Виходило не дуже. Виродок грався з ним, як кішка з мишкою. Чого і не приховував, його моторошний сміх переслідував Джейсона дахами і в глухих провулках.  
Джейсон досяг знайомих вулиць Злочинної алеї і пірнув у відкриті двері наркопритону. Він знав це місце, навідував тут інформатора. На покинутому горищі мався прихований тайник зброї та медикаментів, він сподівався перевести подих і скинути хвіст.  
Переслідувача ніде не спостерігалося, і він рвонув сходами вгору. Рани палило вогнем, боліло в грудях. Не кажучи вже про те, що під шоломом носом текли соплі, і це було огидно.  
Досягнувши укриття, він що було сил висякався, але потім неохоче надів червоний шолом назад, не хотілося опинитися без захисту, якщо покидьок його наздожене.  
А потім приступив до обробки ран. Перев'язуючи руку, в перервах між чханням, він лаяв себе за всі допущені за вечір помилки, починаючи з того, що взагалі виліз з ліжка. Він повірити не міг, що дозволив кігтю дістати себе. Це була ціла серія дурних, безглуздих помилок, що майже коштували йому життя.  
Кіготь виявився просто непередбачуваний, і в тому, як він бився, відчувалося щось знайоме, ніби відлуння власних джейсонових рухів, це збивало з пантелику. Настільки, що він недооцінив удар і відкрився для декількох випадів. Кіготь відскочив, йдучи з зони досяжності, і доки Джейсон намагався зупинити кров і зібратися, звідти спостерігав за його спробами прийти в себе, з цікавістю схиливши голову в масці до плеча. Права рука Джейсона виявилася тимчасово виведеною з ладу, а пістолет лежав придавлений черевиком Кігтя. Не надто гарний поворот справ.  
\- Чому ти не тікаєш, мишеня? - Насміхався Кіготь.  
\- Мишеня? Так занудьгував за совиним кормом? - Джейсон починав підозрювати, що у цього Кігтя явно поїхав дах.  
Кіготь не відповів. Просто дивився і чекав. Це нервувало.  
Джейсон скористався перепочинком для планування декількох шляхів відступу і способів перемогти Кігтя, хоча б теоретично. Він атакував потужним наскоком, прагнучи компенсувати поранення в руку. Але Кіготь рухався, немов текучий шовк, ковзнувши в сторону і завдавши пекучий поріз уздовж джейсонової шиї, точнісінько між шоломом і курткою. Удар міг і повинен був виявитися смертельним. Проте Кіготь лише з неприхованим інтересом спостерігав, як Джейсон лаявся, чхав і намагався оцінити ситуацію.  
Він серйозно влип. І його збиралися убити. Довелося скористатися порадою Кігтя і дати драла.  
Він ніколи не думав, що буде так радіти наркопритонові. Джейсон сів на підлогу, щоб перев'язати себе, поклавши поряд пістолета, одним оком стежачи за замкненим люком, а іншим за крихітним віконцем. Єдиним освітленням слугувало слабке світло ліхтарів, що проникало з вулиці, але й цього вистачало.  
Далі сталося відразу безліч речей: тінь приховала проникаюче зовні світло, Джейсон потягнувся за пістолетом, осколки скла, розбитого кинджалом, полетіли всередину. Слідом тут же пішов другий ніж. Перший потрапив в джейсонів дробовик, відкидаючи в сторону, а другий встромився в потягнувшись до зброї ліву долоню. Пришпиливши через рукавичку до стіни. «Бісів вишкребок!»  
\- Ку-ку, мишеня. Смикнешся, і я її тобі відріжу. - Пригрозив Кіготь, крутячи кинджал в пальцях.  
\- Якого дідька, якщо ти все одно збираєшся вбити мене, чому б просто цього не зробити? - Рикнув Джейсон, перемагаючи біль. Він намагався визначити ступінь пошкодження руки і чи варто ризикувати просто висмикуючи зброю.  
\- Виставу ще не закінчено, - з очевидною радістю в голосі сповістив Кіготь.  
\- «Виставу»? Це, що, по-твоєму, бісів театр ?!  
Кіготь проігнорував питання. Те, що відбувається, схоже, його тішило.  
\- Ред Худ, Суд Сов засудив тебе до смерті.  
\- Ред Худ? Ви що, недоумки, навіть імені мого не знаєте?  
\- Твоє ім'я не має для мене значення, мишеня.  
\- Тож виходить, ти вбиваєш маску? Я не перший Ред Худ, чи знаєш. І, швидше за все, не останній.  
Кіготь знову схилив голову, нагадуючи Джейсону велоцираптора з «Парку юрського періоду»: зацікавлений та оцінює можливість випатрати і з'їсти тебе.  
\- С Кігтями ж точно так само, вірно? Ти просто якийсь мертвий хлопець з тим же ім'ям, що у твоїх попередників. І всі наступні після тебе будуть не більш ніж дохлими роботами. - Хоча втягувати вбивцю в безглузду суперечку здавалося повним божевіллям, Джейсон дуже радів тому факту, що все ще живий і здатний розмовляти. План не гірший від інших.  
\- Я не мертвий, - з обуренням заперечив Кіготь. - Я - Кіготь.  
\- І як довго ти є кігтем? - З сарказмом перепитав Джейсон. - Виглядаєш вельми молодо, як на немертвого.  
\- Близько тридцяти шести годин. Твій Бетмен привів у непридатність мого попередника. Я отримав передчасне підвищення, - «Бетмен» у нього вийшло з особливою неприязню.  
\- Радий за тебе. І коли хтось виведе з ладу тебе, а так і станеться, тебе просто замінять. Досить безглузде існування.  
Кіготь підкрався ближче, опустивши ніж. І ковзнув Джейсону на коліна - не те, чого можна було б очікувати. Рух змусив смикнутися руку, і біль прошила гострими шипами. Але він стерпів, ліва долоня залишалася все ще пришпиленою до стіни, а права все ще кровоточила і не рухалася, йому не залишалося нічого, окрім як чекати і сподіватися.  
\- Щоб ти там не казав, я чую одне лише попискування, - роздивляючись рану на руці, нанесену його ножем, Кіготь тицьнув у неї затягнутими в шкіру рукавичок пальцями, і Джейсон зчепив зуби, намагаючись не показати болю. Цей Кіготь був абсолютно несповна розуму, але йому було цікаво. Щось, за що Джейсон міг зачепитися.  
\- Джейсон, - це було досить поширеним ім'ям.  
\- Джейсон?  
\- Так мене звуть. Якщо ти збираєшся мене вбити, не хочеш хоча б дізнатися, кого вбиваєш?  
Кіготь знизав плечима, за інших обставин цей плавний рух викликав би у Джейсона схвальний погляд. Зараз же, присутність повністю схибленого на бет-хріні асасина зовсім не здавалася хоч трішки кумедною.  
\- Імена не мають значення, я вище цього, - впевнено заявив Кіготь, при тому з цікавістю вивчаючи джейсонів шолом. Бачачи явний інтерес до зняття шолома, Джейсон дозволив спробувати стягнути його.  
\- Подобається? - Їдко поцікавився Джейсон. І зрозумів, що божевільному виродкові дійсно подобається те, що відбувається, він був заінтригований, і в цьому полягала єдина причина, чому Джейсон ще живий. Серце Джейсона забилося сильніше, в венах заграв адреналін. У нього ще є шанси, це те, чим можна скористатися.  
\- Якщо ти не перший Худ і не останній, то хто тебе замінить? - Після нетривалого інтересу до ран джейсоновой правої руки, запитав Кіготь. Він не був обережний, але Джейсон не виявляв заперечень грубим, допитливим дотикам.  
\- Гадки не маю, мабуть, хтось досить оскаженілий на Бетмена.  
Кіготь знову здригнувся при згадці Бетмена.  
\- Тобі не дуже до душі старий кажан, правда? - Зі зростаючим інтересом запитав Джейсон. Попередній Кіготь був абсолютно байдужий до всього, крім своєї місії. Можливо, цього дійсно випустили занадто рано.  
Кіготь повернувся до вивчення шолома, допитливо обмацуючи його.  
\- Він мені не подобається, - повідомив Кіготь, - схоже, ніби у тебе на голові помідор.  
Джейсон стримав недоречний вибух обурення, йому то цей шолом подобався, велике спасибі! Тим не менш, це той шанс, якого він чекав. Кіготь, осяяний здогадкою, вочевидь більше не міг терпіти, і його спритні пальці взялися за пошуки застібки. Джейсон не пручався, і незабаром шолом зашипів, відкриваючись, і ще до того, як Кіготь хоча б почав його знімати, Джейсон за допомогою мікросенсорів рукавички правої руки взявся набирати код безпеки.  
Кіготь розглядав його обличчя немов одкровення, незрозуміло, що він там міг побачити під маскою, за мілісекунду перш ніж Кіготь встиг відкинути шолом, Джейсон закінчив вводити код детонації. Він швидко відвернувся убік, і червоний шолом вибухнув в руках Кігтя, посилаючи в політ під здивований зойк.  
Як можна поспішніше й обережніше Джейсон висмикнув ножа з долоні. Самим розумним було б втекти, залікувати рани і, якщо буде потрібно, покликати підмогу. Але його нудило від погоні через усе бісове місто, дратувало, що його побив якийсь дурнуватий совиний ніндзя.  
Не звертаючи уваги на пульсуючий біль в долоні й руці, Джейсон кинувся на збитого Кігтя. Його противник швидко відновлювався, і Джейсон провів серію рухів, колись показаних Брюсом, насправді це були одні з найбільш ранніх уроків Бетмена - спосіб перемогти суперника більшого і сильнішого за тебе: збити з ніг і отримати шанс змитися. Це виявилося болісно пам'ятним, йому навіть не довелося згадувати. Навіть через стільки років ті уроки здавалися в'їдшимися в кістки.  
Кіготь отямився, зустрічаючи удари неправдоподібно ідеальними блоками. А потім справа набула дивний оборот. Коли Джейсон відсахнувся перегрупуватися, Кіготь випустив хворобливий стогін і схопився за голову. Джейсон по ній навіть не бив. Можливо це сталося з-за якоїсь зробленої з ним совами гидоти, можливо слабкий вибух шолома викликав струс мозку, а може, справа полягала в чомусь іншому. Джейсону було начхати, він не збирався дивитися дарованому коневі в зуби і напав, завдаючи що духу удари в голову і по ногах. Якщо Кіготь ще не мертвий, можливо, він не володіє такими крутими здібностями до регенерації.  
Якщо бути перед собою чесним, це виявилося самим безладним з усіх його нападів. Він був абсолютно впевнений, що, принаймні, половина стусанів припала мимо, але він кипів від люті, а цей маленький пернатий вискочка мало його не прикінчив. Коли Кіготь перестав ворушитися, Джейсон дістав кабельні стяжки і зв'язав тому руки і ноги. Він навіть не був упевнений, що чортове створення ще живо, але не збирався ризикувати. А також не збирався просто скидати його в річку, як з попереднім. Він волав відповідей, і навіть якщо це вмерло, він підозрював, що незабаром асасин знову оживе і стане здоровий.  
Поїздка в істсайдське секретне сховище видалася важкою. Він був виснажений, руки боліли і спливали кров'ю, а Кіготь виявився набагато важчим, ніж очікувалося. Сховище в Істсайді розташовувалося в покинутому складі біля доків. Це місце він використовував для сумнівних справ. Мокрих справ, якщо завгодно. Йому не подобалося катувати і завдавати людям біль, але, якщо потрібно, він робив і це, до того ж деякі люди не викликали анітрохи співчуття.  
Божевільний Кіготь безумовно входив до їх списку. Тож він міцно прив'язав бранця до стільця, закріпленого посеред кімнати болтами до підлоги. Стілець висвітлювала тільки лампочка, що висіла прямо над ним, залишаючи іншу частину приміщення в тіні. Джейсон став майстром у видобутку інформації за допомогою одного лише страху. Залякуванням злочинців до смерті він насолоджувався набагато більше, ніж висмикуванням нігтів.  
Бранець був прив'язаний, а він відправився до завжди його турботами повного холодильника у кутку. Йому було потрібно чортове пиво та знеболюючі. Рука ніби в лещатах побувала, він майже боявся дивитися на неї, боліло неймовірно і ніяк не вщухало. І до всього іншого його лихоманило. Кіготь залишався у відключці, безвольно звісивши голову, і Джейсон зайнявся ранами.  
Дивно, але ніж не пошкодив тонкі кістки долоні. Удача це чи дивовижне намір його ворога – Джейсон не знав. Рана продовжувала дико боліти, як сучий син і задумував, і якщо вилупок заподіяв будь-які непоправні пошкодження, він відплатить йому тією ж монетою. З великим задоволенням.  
Обробивши рани, Джейсон начепив гумові рукавички і захисні окуляри, щоб переступити до процесу зняття маски і броні Кігтя, раптом у того в костюмі захист, не слід марно ризикувати - урок, який Кіготь вивчив на власній шкурі. З прокльонами і під неефективні розряди електрошоку від броні Джейсону вдалося роздобути рукавички і шолом.  
У Кігтя було нерівно обрізане чорне волосся і оливкова шкіра, виглядав він трохи блідим через нестачу сонця, але безумовно не мертво блідим, як інший Кіготь, з яким Джейсон мав справу. Він все ще сидів обм'якнувши, з опущеним обличчям, з якого на підлогу капала кров. Джейсон перевірив пульс і знайшов його рівним. Міцний маленький мерзотник.  
Кіготь підняв голову, струсив чубок з очей і втупився у нього.  
Пиво випало у Джейсона з рук і розбилося об бетонну підлогу, обсипаючи черевики бризками і осколками скла. Але він навряд чи звернув на це увагу.  
Перед ним сидів привид.  
Джейсон протер очі на випадок, якщо це галюцинація. Він зайшов навіть так далеко, що ткнув себе в поранену руку, щоб позбутися від сну, в якому повинно бути перебував. Але, ні, він бачив дещо закривавленого, трохи більш зрілого Річарда Грейсона, першого Робіна, бетменіву одержимість, що скоро вже як шість років числився зниклим. Вічного суперника, якого Джейсон навіть не зустрічав, і при тому знав майже так само добре, як Брюса.  
\- От же ж дідько, - вирвалося в нього.  
Тепер все набувало сенсу. Його здатність перехоплювати і передбачати джейсонові спритні рухи – рухи, яким навчив Брюс. Щось дивно знайоме в його техніці. Він вважав, кігтів поневолювали, промиваючи мізки, цілком можливо, що Кіготь впізнав джейсонів стиль бою, і це змусило спрацювати який-небудь блок в голові, привівши до можливого зриву і втрати свідомості. Добре, приймемо за робочу версію.  
Але, тим не менш, він ніяк не міг повністю в це повірити. Підійнявши голову Кігтя за волосся, він уважно розглядав його. Кіготь плюнув і загарчав немов дикий звір, але Джейсон не відреагував. Схожість була лякаюча. Чи це зниклий Робін, або бісів двійник? Йому не дізнатися точно, доки не будуть проведені аналізи, але він нутром відчував, що дивиться на справжнього.  
\- Як тебе звати, Кіготь?  
\- У мене немає імені.  
Джейсон відкинувся на стільці. Розмірковуючи про нещасне створення перед ним. Слова були прямо таки характерні для Кігтя, але гнівні спалахи і близько не були схожі на холодну байдужість інших слуг Суду. Він знаходився в них близько шести років - термін більш ніж достатній, щоб промити мізки навіть комусь настільки ж вольовому, яким був Робін.  
Так чому ж, якщо цей Кіготь - їх діючий вбивця, його послали за Джейсоном, а не Бетменом? Він може і новачок, але украй небезпечний. Джейсон припускав, це може бути якось пов'язано з непередбачуваністю Кігтя. Для вбивці з промитими мізками у того залишалося забагато від особистості.  
У Джейсона було декілька варіантів. Він міг повернути цього Брюсу, змусити взяти пару аналізів, а потім спостерігати стримувані емоції, якщо це виявиться Грейсон. Або міг викликати копів і засадити до решти спійманих сов. Ще він завжди міг вибрати вбивство, і до біса Брюса з його звичкою втрачати Робінів. Або міг продовжувати слідувати попередньому планові і спробувати витягнути якусь інформацію зі свого нового злобного домашнього звірятка.  
Кіготь, здавалося, якимось чином вгадав його думки і схилив голову на шталт хижого птаха, бридко скалячи закривавлені зуби.  
\- Збираєшся вбити мене, мишеня?  
\- Мені здається, чи це саме ти тут прив'язаний до стільця, тож може обійдемося без принизливих кличок?  
\- Навіть, якщо зараз я виведений з ладу, ти як все одно усього лише мишеня.  
Джейсон пропустив слова повз вуха.  
\- Отже, ти став крутим злим кігтем якихось два дні тому, а тебе вже вивели з гри? Не надто вражає, га?  
Кіготь спохмурнів. У ньому проступило майже щось дитяче, якщо звичайно можна так сказати про безмозкого асасина, який розважався цілий вечір, роблячи в людині дірки.  
Джейсон взяв собі ще пива, роблячи невелику перерву на роздуми. Для впевненості доведеться провести тест на ДНК. Дістати у Брюса, не ставлячи того при цьому до відома, зразок крові Грейсона буде непросто. Однієї лише згадки про нещасного зниклого Робіна бувало досить, щоб роздратувати Брюса на багато днів.  
Він сів навпроти бранця і задумливо ковтнув пива.  
\- Тобі про що-небудь говорить ім'я Дік Грейсон?  
\- Ні, - здригнувся Кіготь.  
\- З тебе поганий брехун, Робіне. - Черговий ривок і шипіння, що більш личило тварині, ніж людині. Джейсон зробив ще один ковток. - Хочеш пити?  
У відповідь на запропоноване Джейсоном пиво Кіготь подивився без будь-якого виразу.  
\- Води, - нарешті відповів він.  
\- Або пиво, або нічого.  
\- Намагаєшся мене напоїти, мишеня?  
\- Ні-і, - пирхнув Джейсон, - просто не хочу знову тягнутися до холодильника. Якась сволота побила мене до втрати пульсу, до того ж я втомився. - Він позіхнув, показуючи наскільки.  
Кіготь посміхнувся і закинув голову, щоб Джейсон влив йому у рота пиво. Та скривився.  
\- Що за гидота!  
\- Ніколи раніше не пив пива? Його потрібно розкуштувати.  
\- Можна обійтися без цього лайна? Якщо збираєшся мене вбити - вбивай. Якщо збираєшся допитувати, це не варто твоїх сил - мені нічого не відомо, і ти нічого не зможеш зробити, щоб мене зламати. Але якщо збираєшся вливати в мене це огидне пійло, поквапся, і покінчимо з цим.  
\- А ти нахаба, так? У мене є питання.  
\- Я не буду ... не можу говорити ні про що, що стосується Суду. Тож можеш відразу переходити до неприємної частини і зберегти час і мені, і собі.  
\- Забудь про них. Хочу дізнатися про тебе.  
І знову цей нахил голови. Джейсон починав знаходити його на диво милим, на зразок того, як може виглядати милим тренований сторожовий пес, перш ніж ти переступиш межу, і він розірве тобі глотку, радісно виляючи хвостом від добре виконаної роботи.  
\- Немає ніякого мене. Тільки вони.  
\- Але ти є, Дік.  
\- Ні, - його голос звучав тьмяно і зламано. - Мене немає, я лише служу Суду Сов.  
\- А ти хочеш?  
\- Що? - Кіготь подивився на Джейсона, ніби той заговорив незнайомою мовою.  
\- Хочеш? Ти хочеш їм служити? Це твій вибір: служити їм?  
\- Я служу Суду. - Він усім своїм виглядом висловлював біль, немов усередині нього щось ламалося. - Ред Худ, Суд Сов засудив тебе до смерті. - Кіготь напружив м'язи, але вирватися не зміг.  
Джейсон відчув щось схоже на жалість. Не надто комфортне відчуття.  
\- Тож ти кажеш, що тортури не спрацюють, і оскільки мені траплялося мати справу з виродками з промитими мізками і раніше, я схильний тобі повірити. Може, хтось і зміг би зламати тебе в цей спосіб, але у мене не вистачить терпіння. - Він глянув у побите, гарненьке личко Кігтя. - Давай так на так. Я задаю питання, і якщо ти відповідаєш, можеш задати власне.  
\- Тобі нема чим зацікавити мене, - відповів Кіготь, але зі своїх ранніх спостережень Джейсон зрозумів, що зловив його на гачок. Ця істота, що бачила одночасно занадто багато і занадто мало, була страшно допитливою та дивовижно жадібною до спілкування. А ще відчайдушно прагнула чогось… чого завгодно.  
\- Перше питання, пташка. Що ти пам'ятаєш до них? До Сов?  
\- Нічого.  
\- Ти впевнений? - Тихо і м'яко перепитав Джейсон. - Ти пам'ятаєш цирк?  
Після дрібної сварки, що змусила п'ятнадцятирічного Діка втекти з маєтку Уейнів, його бачили в напрямку Цирку Хейлі - його колишнього дому, що, нарешті, приїхав до міста. Джейсон знав, що Брюс розпитував їх, залякав до чортиків, як він підозрював. Але вони всіляко заперечували, що Дік з'являвся у них. Він просто зник, і ні Брюс, ні Бетмен не змогли з'ясувати, що трапилося. Це не зупинило його від пошуків і нав'язливої одержимості власною нездатністю знайти зниклого сина. На шкоду всім іншим, що любили його.  
Кіготь всім тілом здригнувся від питання.  
\- Запах попкорну, - схилився до нього Джейсон, продовжуючи м'яким і розміреним тоном, - цукрової вати і утоптаній землі. Дитячий сміх і оплески під куполом?  
\- Ні! - Люто затряс головою Кіготь. - Ні, я не повинен! - Він виглядав розгублено.  
\- Твоя черга, Совеня, - всівся Джейсон.  
\- Моя? - Його все ще трясло. - Тобі нічого мені запропонувати!  
Джейсон важко зітхнув. Альфред згадував про те, наскільки упертим був Дік. Коли старий розповідав про нього, його обличчя викривлялося горем, але на відміну від Брюса, то були теплі, спогади про зухвалого маленького хлопчика, полюблявшого чинити набіги на холодильник і шахраювати в карти, хлопчика, який ніколи не міг дозволити своїм досягненням залишитися непоміченими, і тому завжди проговорювався, щоб насолодитися перемогою.  
\- Ти можеш запитати про що забажаєш. Про мене, про речі, що я знаю, чи можеш попросити їжу або воду. Можеш запитати, що мені відомо про тебе. Або, якщо нічого з цього тобі не потрібно, можеш розповісти щось сам.  
\- Я б хотів води, - повідомив Кіготь. - І...  
\- А-а, питання за запитання. - Джейсон змусив втомлене тіло встати і принести трохи води. Кіготь не зводив очей, поки пив. І Джейсон нагадав собі, що йому не слід знаходити божевільного асасина привабливим, навіть чисто в естетичному плані.  
\- Тепер моє запитання, - зажадав Джейсон, теж не відводячи погляду. - Найперший твій спогад?  
Кіготь потягнувся до нього, напівзагрозливо, напівзвабливо.  
\- Біль.  
Відповідь не стала несподіванкою, а очі Кігтя... полихнули вогнем.  
\- Твоя черга.  
\- Я хочу відпочити. - Кіготь нагородив його хитрим поглядом з-під вій.  
Джейсон не міг заперечувати, що і його манило в ліжко. Очі злипалися, а тіло нило від безлічі ударів, отриманих за вечір.  
\- Добре, відкладемо цю фігню на ранок. - Слід було виспатися, щоб позбутися температури і бути готовим зустріти те, що принесе завтрашній день.  
Ще однією корисною річчю в цьому притулку була посилена клітка, споруджена Джейсоном в підвалі. Він зробив її, наскільки вийшло, міцною і оснастив значною кількістю кайданів.  
Кіготь явно був виснажений настільки ж сильно, що і він сам, і до того, як Джейсон встиг застебнути електронні кайдани навколо щиколоток, здійснив лише одну спробу до втечі. Не будучи закінченим покидьком Джейсон залишив непроханому гостю пляшку з водою, ковдру і відро. Після включив сигналізацію і поплентався у власну постіль.

Глава 2

Джейсон встав з ранку раніше і поки перевіряв записи камер Кігтя, все ще сплячого, згорнувшись під ковдрою, у нього сформувався план. Джейсон відчував себе краще: за ніч жар спав, і, хоча ніс все ще був закладений, але вже не справляв враження Ніагарського водоспаду. Він оглянув поранення: рана в долоні опухла і запалилася, але йому страшенно пощастило, лихоманки, що зазвичай супроводжує інфекцію, не спостерігалося. Змінивши пов'язки і переодягнувшись в цивільний одяг, Джейсон відправився на вулицю.  
«Енцо» - маленьке, популярне кафе біля кордону Нового міста. Воно було нічим не примітне, за винятком чудової кави і тістечок. А ще того, що Альфред Пеніуорт завжди, щоранку середи, в дев'ять п'ятнадцять, хоч годинник звіряй, купував тут улюблену Брюсом суміш кави. Потім Альфред сідав почитати газету і з'їсти два датських тістечка з чашкою чорної кави.  
Джейсон опустився на місце навпроти. Альфред, слід віддати йому належне, лише відклав газету і підняв брову.  
\- Привіт, Альфе.  
\- Господар Джейсон. Нечасте задоволення бачити Вас.  
Джейсон посовав. Він любив Альфреда і про себе з легкістю визнавав це, але той був одним з небагатьох людей, що єдиним словом або поглядом могли змусити відчути себе дитиною, яку схопили за крадіжкою печива.  
Під пильним поглядом його ретельно продумана промова геть вилетіла з голови.  
\- Альфе, така справа... Знаю, ми з Брюсом не в найкращих стосунках, і в тебе немає причин мені довіряти. Але мені потрібна одна послуга, це нікому не зашкодить.  
Альфред ще мить уважно роздивлявся його, і Джейсон завмер під допитливим поглядом. Непросте завдання.  
\- І як припускаю, те, що Ви прийшли просити мене про послугу, означає, що Ви не бажаєте ставити господаря Брюса до відома?  
\- Січеш, Альфі. - Джейсон прямо зустрів його погляд. - Я використовую твої відомості, щоб з'ясувати дещо важливе. Якщо у мене вийде, всі тільки виграють. Які б не були наші розбіжності, тут справа інша, і я все одно це зроблю. Ти згоден? - Перш ніж Альфред встиг відповісти, Джейсон скинув палець. - Звичайно ж, якщо ти вважаєш, що я збираюся використовувати ці знання на зло, можеш чинити, як вважаєш за потрібне. - Це був ризик, але він сподівався, що таким способом змусить довіряти собі, для чого було не надто багато причин, окрім склавшихся між ними, коли Джейсон ще був дитиною, відносин.  
\- Поки Ви не бажаєте поганого, можете просити про що завгодно, в розумних межах, звичайно. А я вельми розумний. - Його очі злегка блиснули.  
\- Гаразд, добре, - кивнув Джейсон, - це дуже важливо, не хочу давати Б надію поки не переконається, але в мене, здається, з'явилася зачіпка по Діку Грейсону.  
У Альфреда перехопило подих. Він любив Діка не менш Брюса, і Джейсон змушений був стримати хвилю ревнощів.  
\- Для повної впевненості потрібен зразок ДНК, і на все про все мені потрібно дві, три тижні ...  
Альфред покивав:  
\- Якби господар Брюс дізнався раніше часу, він міг би почати сподіватися.  
\- Так, але ти ж розумієш, що справа не тільки в цьому. У мене є зв'язки, а Брюс... - він зам'явся, підбираючи правильні слова, - зі своєю напористістю, може порушити рівновагу.  
\- Розумію. Якщо Ви зможете подарувати господареві Брюсу заспокоєння, або знайти хлопчика... юнака, я в міру сил буду допомагати Вам. Повідомте докладніше, куди мені слід переслати зразки, і я перешлю. Або ж, якщо бажаєте, перешліть мені Ваші, комп'ютер в печері видасть результати за кілька годин. - Він накрив долонею руку Джейсона, що покоїлася на столі. - Я довіряю Вам, і Ви теж можете мені довіряти.  
Занадто схвильований, щоб говорити, Джейсон лишень кивнув. Довіра - не той дар, що йому часто пропонували. Він потиснув старому руку.  
\- Я не підведу. Я перешлю їх, дай мені трохи часу, і я передам все, що в мене є.  
\- Не сумніваюся, господар Джейсон. Запевняю, що і я виконаю свою частину домовленості.  
Розмова з Альфредом додала Джейсонові при поверненні на склад в ходу пружистісті. Він довіряв альфредовій чесності більш, ніж будь-чиїй ще. Радість тривала поки, підійшовши до складу, він не виявив двері зламаними.  
Їб * ти.  
При уважному розгляді, зламали її зовні. Це обіцяло чимало неприємностей. Перш ніж кинутися до клітки з Кігтем, він затримався, щоб прихопити гармату побільше.  
У клітці перебували двоє: висока гнучка жінка і щільної статури чоловік. З чоловіки капало щось, що, як підозрював Джейсон, було сечею. Його Кіготь орудував відром і як щитом, і як зброєю, намагаючись утримати нападників на відстані.  
\- ...засудив тебе до смерті, - говорила жінка. - Можливо, після цього ти принесеш нам більше користі.  
Його Кіготь зашипів, але продовжував утримувати захисну стійку. Він навіть оком не моргнув в сторону Джейсона і ніяк не попередив зломщиків, але Джейсон знав, що його побачили, читав це в позі Кігтя.  
Джейсон вистрілив жінці в коліно з обріза, з обох стволів. Її ногу рвонуло в сторону, утримуючи лише ошматтям легінсів. І тут же вистрелив у хлопця, відкидаючи назад і змушуючи втратити рівновагу, а потім послав ще кілька пострілів жінці в голову. Вона похитнулася і впала, її непридатна нога склалася поруч. Чоловік-Кіготь кинувся до нього, ухиляючись від наступного пострілу. Джейсон змістився в бік, намагаючись приховати, що ще береже праву руку. Але Кіготь пробіг повз до виходу. Джейсон подумав було кинутися слідом, але вирішив, що, враховуючи його стан, це може не дуже добре закінчитися.  
Його Кіготь перетворював відерцем те, що залишилося від голови жінки в криваве, слизьке місиво. Весь в бризках запеченої крові, люто гарчащий, з відчаєм і злістю в обличчі.  
\- Ну, що, - запитав Джейсон у Кігтя, який випрямився і втупився на нього - перемир'я?  
Випускати Кігтя було дурістю. Божевіллям. Але Джейсон все одно зробив це. У ньому жив бунтар, а може ідіот. Кіготь здавався здивованим, але вельми задоволеним. Він посміхався, та не підступно або нахабно, а насправді радісно. І Джейсон вирішив ризикнути.  
Істсайдівську конспіративну квартиру було провалено, тож вони перебралися в іншу. Пентхаус готелю «Садова вежа Готему» - не те місце, де хтось добре знайомий з Джейсоном, став би його шукати. Тут знаходилися люди звикли смітити грошима направо і наліво.  
Він одягнув свого прирученого Кігтя в джинси і толстовку не за розміром. Коли вони проходили через вестибюль, реєстратор за стійкою кинув розуміючий погляд. «Хей, крупно помиляєшся, приятелю».  
Заглядаючи в ящики і під скляний журнальний столик, Кіготь вивчав люкс. Джейсон, злегка бавлячись, спостерігав за ним.  
\- Здивований, що ти не спробував убити мене і притягти бісовим Совам наче подарунок, щоб знову заслужити їхню прихильність.  
Кіготь поставив на місце вазу, що роздивлявся. На якусь частку секунди він здригнувся, кидаючи на Джейсона з-під скуйовдженої чубчика страдницький і дикуватий погляд.  
\- Я не ... - він замовк і прикусив губу. - Я не хочу вмирати. А це єдиний залишившийся варіант.  
\- Коли ти помреш, то опинишся повністю в їх владі, чи не так? Станеш не більш, ніж просто маріонеткою?  
Стиснувши кулаки, Кіготь похмуро дивився на нього потемнілими від болю глибокими синіми очима.  
\- Я тільки те, чим вони мене зробили.  
\- Але ти можеш стати чимось більшим. - Джейсон відчував це бажання і глибоко захований гнів. Прямо тут і зараз знаходилася наймогутніша з усіх зброя проти Суду Сов. Відомості про них, доступ до їх сховавшогося в тіні суспільства. - Думки про непокору заподіюють тобі біль?  
Все ще тримтячий та напружений Кіготь кивнув. Підкоряючись пориву, Джейсон поклав руку йому на плече. Кіготь подивився на неї, немов на гадюку.  
\- Слухай, - Джейсон постарався, щоб його голос звучав якомога серйозніше і довірче. - Якщо будемо працювати разом, то зможемо звільнити тебе від них. Зможемо знищити їх.  
\- У тебе не вийде. Суд вічний і всемогутній.  
\- Нісенітниця. Бетмен не стане миритися з подібним, а Готем - його місто. Тепер він знає, що вони тут, і не заспокоїться, доки не позбудеться від них.  
\- Вони вб'ють його і всіх, кого він любить.  
\- Його не так просто прикінчити, повір мені, я намагався.  
\- Хіба ж не Бетмен твій господар? - Моргнув Кіготь, хмурячись в замішанні.  
\- Ні. Я на нього не працюю. Я сам по собі. І я виборов це право. Ми з Бетменом навчилися співіснувати, але у поглядах сходимося не завжди.  
Кіготь виглядав цим вельми задоволеним, посміхаючись, він простягнув руку і провів кінчиками пальців по обличчю Джейсона. Той здивувався такому вчинку, але не рушив з місця, дозволяючи продовжувати далі. Кіготь помацав рану на губі - результат власного удару в їх бійці минулої ночі, потім запустив пальці в його волосся, відводячи і пригладжуючи пасма. Потім швидше, ніж Джейсон встиг відреагувати, Кіготь збив його з ніг і вчепився в горло.  
Бісів вбивця. Точно, слід було б уже постаратися запам'ятати.  
\- Чому ти робиш це? – Загарчав, нависаючи над ним, Кіготь. - У тебе немає ніяких причин допомагати мені!  
Незважаючи на мертву хватку на горлі, Джейсон насилу спробував відповісти, і Кіготь злегка послабив натиск.  
\- Я знаю хто ти.  
Кіготь дивився на нього з виразом, що змінявся на гарному обличчі по черзі з замішання і надії до гніву. Джейсон закликав усі свої сили, щоб заспокоїтися.  
\- Я знаю, хто ти такий, ким ти був, і звідки ти.  
Кіготь відпустив його і сів навпочіпки. Джейсон, не стримуючись, судорожно хапав ротом повітря.  
\- Я - ніщо, - відповів Кіготь з гримасою щирого болю.  
\- Нісенітниця. Ти людина, і звідкись повинен був взятися. І я думаю, що знаю звідки.  
\- Я тобі не вірю.  
\- Не впевнений, що сам собі вірю, - пересмикнув Джейсон плечима, - але я збираюся провести тест на ДНК, щоб з'ясувати.  
Йому в голову несподівано сяйнула думка.  
\- Я покажу тобі, що мені відомо, і ти сам зможеш вирішити. - Схопившись на ноги, він відправився за ноутбуком. Пошук в Гуглі швидко надав необхідне: «Мільярдер-гуляка бере на виховання циганча-сироту». Не надто політично коректний заголовок, і не дуже приємна стаття. Але зате кольорова фотографія усміхненого Брюса, що обійняв маленького хлопчика. Кіготь схилився над плечем, роздивляючись на екрані зображення себе в юному віці.  
\- Це я? - Запитав він з сумішшю подиву і болю. Вони непогано попрацювали, виробляючи у нього рефлекс.  
\- Гадаю, що так.  
\- А це мій батько?  
\- Прийомний батько.  
Кіготь кілька разів глибоко зітхнув.  
\- Роби свої тести.  
І Джейсон зробив. Альфред розстарався для нього, і до дев'ятої вечора вони вже знали результат.  
Дік Грейсон був живий і здоровий. На зразок того. Альфред нерівним від хвилювання голосом пообіцяв не розповідати Брюсу, поки Джейсон не буде готовий, а Джейсон довіряв вмінню старого тримати слово.  
Кіготь ... Дік, сприйняв новину з кам'яним виразом обличчя, а після замкнувся у ванній. Джейсон не перешкоджав. Взяв з міні-бару пиво та влаштувався на дивані подумати. Він міг з легкістю використати це проти Брюса, але вчинити так, означало зрадити Альфреда, а зробити цього він не міг. Слід було змиритися і вчинити правильно, але з обережністю.  
Дік вийшов з ванної з написаною на обличчі рішучістю.  
\- Мене звуть Річард Грейсон, - сказав він.  
Джейсон не міг не помітити спалаху болю при цих словах.  
\- Вони привчали тебе відчувати біль при кожному усвідомленні себе і свого минулого. - Це не було питанням, але Дік все одно ствердно кивнув. - Ми повинні спробувати перепрограмувати тебе.  
Кіготь схилив голову.  
\- Прибрати негативні асоціації, - пояснив Джейсон.  
\- Як?  
\- Чорт, якби я тільки знав. Чого бажаєш на вечерю, Дікі?  
Дік ступив назустріч з хижим виглядом.  
\- А, що ти можеш запропонувати, мишеня?  
Джейсон вирішив ігнорувати прізвисько, передчуваючи, що нескоро від нього позбавиться. Він розкрив ноутбук і підштовхнув Кігтеві, сівши на підлокітнику дивана подібно горгулі.  
\- З доставкою додому, на твій вибір.  
Дік моргнув на наданий Джейсоном ноут.  
\- Вибір?  
\- Так, дурнику, вибери, чого тобі хочеться з'їсти. - Треба ж було з чогось починати пояснювати маячню про свободу вибору? І їжа здавалася непоганим варіантом.  
Дік уважно ознайомився з меню.  
\- Піца?  
Джейсон посміхнувся.  
Дік поняття не мав, що йому подобається, тому вони замовили всього потроху. Це житло та кредитна карта в додаток фінансувалися грошима, що відмивалися від різних кримінальних структур. Тож можна було дозволити собі невелике марнотратство. Вони сиділи на дивані в оточенні пива, піци і часникового хліба [1]. Так незвично, ніби вони зовсім і не незнайомці, що двадцять чотири години тому ще були ворогами, а друзі. За їжею Джейсон гостро відчував іншого чоловіка. То була хвилююча суміш привабливості та стихійного лиха.  
Варто було б гарненько прочистити собі мізки від усякої збуджуючої бажання фігні.  
\- Ну то що, мишеня...  
\- Джейсон.  
\- Ну то що, Джейсоне, - глузливо протягнув ім'я Дік. - У тебе є план, або ми будемо проводити час, од'їдаючись і напиваючись, доки нас не наздожене Суд? - Він повів бровою в бік джейсонової пари порожніх пивних пляшок.  
\- Я вже працюю над планом, і вони нас не знайдуть, у всякому разі, поки я не буду до цього готовий.  
\- Знайдуть, - в голосі Діка прослизнула безнадія. - Вони нас знайдуть. Вони здеруть з тебе шкуру, засунуть в кімнату з голодними щурами і будуть насолоджуватися твоїми криками і благаннями.  
Джейсон відклав шматок піци.  
\- Ти зовсім хворий, так?  
Дік тільки моргнув великими блакитними очима.  
\- Потім вони заберуть мене назад. І покарають мене. - Його пересмикнуло. - Вони вб'ють мене, і я буду повністю належати їм. - Він засунув шматок шинки і ананасової піци в рот і рішуче почав жувати.  
\- Ти, здається, дуже в цьому впевнений.  
\- Упевнений.  
\- Як думаєш: скільки у нас часу? - Суд виявляв винахідливість і велику вправність. Але Джейсон був впевнений, що разом, удвох, вони протримаються, принаймні, до підходу підкріплення.  
Дік проігнорував питання, замість відповіді він вихопив у Джейсона з рук пиво і зробив ковток. І скривився, так, очевидно, і не відчувши до нього тяги. Походило на те, ніби він сповнився рішучості перепробувати все за відміряний йому невеликий проміжок волі. Вираз його обличчя, поки він запихав в рот пепероні, межував з непристойним. Слідом пішов часниковий хліб. Джейсон не знав, чи зможе коли-небудь оговтатися від такого видовища поїдання часникового хліба.  
Джейсон ніколи не скаржився на апетит, але до Діка йому було далеко. Той їв, поки, судячи з виразу обличчя, його не почало нудити. Тим не менше, коли Джейсон взяв собі пива, його рука також потягнулася за пляшкою.  
\- Ти ж його терпіти не можеш. Якщо хочеш напитися, можу налити чогось трохи кращого на смак, - запропонував Джейсон.  
Дік пожвавився, як видно, його тур за смаковими відчуттями був далекий від завершення.  
\- Бажаєш солодкого, кислого або екзотичного? - Відчинив Джейсон міні-бар. У нього були всі інгредієнти для простих коктейлів. І він був достатньо в зюзю, щоб не морочитися на думках, що стирчить в номері за тисячу баксів, роблячи коктейлі для смертельно небезпечного фріка.  
\- Всього, - відповів Дік зі сповненим рішучості поглядом.  
Слідом за Віскі Сауер [2] йшли два келиха Текіли-санрайз [3], а потім настала черга фінального удару – його власної версії Всегалактичного горлодера [4], Дік всім своїм виглядом висловлював, що вже готовий звалитися з дивану. Джейсон був хлопець міцний, і знав свою міру, і як би йому не хотілося надертися, твереза частина розуму твердила, що залишатися наодинці з п'яним асасином – не найкраща ідея. Або ж ні.  
\- Я хочу зайнятися з тобою сексом, - вимогливо заявив Дік, але занапастив момент, спробувавши зробити ковток, промахнувшись і виливши блакитну рідину собі на груди. Тут же вилаявшись невідомою Джейсону мовою.  
\- Що ти сказав?  
\- Я хочу зайнятися з тобою сексом.  
Джейсон відмахнувся, до цієї карколомної новини він перейде потім.  
\- Ні, що ти сказав відразу після? Я не знаю цієї мови.  
\- Не знаю, - насупив брови Дік.  
\- Алкоголь послаблює твої бар'єри, дозволяє згадувати. - Це було припущенням, але з усіх мов, на яких Дік говорив до свого зникнення, Джейсон не знав всього декілька. Циганська? А може тамаранська [5]? Щось, що Дік знав раніше, а не вивчив після того, як попався Суду.  
Дік кивнув, ніби погоджуючись, і зробив ще один великий ковток зі склянки.  
\- Тож, з приводу сексу?  
Він був такий гарячий, божевільний, агресивний і зголоднілий. Джейсон знав: займися вони зараз любов'ю, і неймовірна ніч забезпечена. Але й мови бути не могло, щоб переспати з кимось настільки п'яним і вразливим, який би не був він збуджений. Навіть якщо хлопець був асасином. Тож він притягнув Кігтя... колишнього Кігтя? ...ближче, відставляючи залишки напою.  
\- Поговоримо про це завтра, красунчику.  
Дік нічого не відповів, посміхаючись Джейсону в груди. Знадобилося менше п'яти хвилин, щоб він провалився у сон. Джейсон обережно поклав його на диван і вкрив пледом. Та відправився у власну постіль.  
Наступним ранком Сови так і не заявилися. Джейсон прокинувся з почуттям бадьорості і подвійно задоволений, що прийняв запобіжні заходи з випивкою. Коли він зайшов до кімнати, Дік все ще тулився на дивані. Кіготь мав блідий вигляд, і Джейсон йому поспівчував: перше похмілля в житті ні для кого не буває легким. Та будучи паскудником, Джейсон ще й порадів чужому болю, та посміхаючись відкрив жалюзі і з усією можливою радістю і бадьорістю побажав доброго ранку. Зі звіриним риком Дік жбурнув в нього подушкою. Джейсон зарахував собі перемогу.  
Незабаром поданий в номер сніданок перервав його роздуми. Він добряче перекусив і до полудня трохи повеселішав.  
Дік провів більшу частину дня у ванній кімнаті. Джейсон не був упевнений, чим він там зайнятий, але й добре. Це дало йому достатньо часу, щоб подумати на самоті. По-перше, що тепер робити з Діком, раз вже той з ним? Дік, схоже, був переконаний, що Суд наздожене їх, і Джейсон визнавав: зрештою, так і станеться. І, що тоді? Якщо Суд пошле купу мерців-асасинів, а це цілком імовірно, то вони опиняться по вуха в лайні. Або ж їм доведеться придумати дієвий план, як заморозити вишкребків, вбити їх або опинятися завжди на крок попереду.  
Або ж їм буде потрібна підмога. А в Готемі це означає Бетмена.  
Джейсон був не дуже впевнений, що готовий до такого повороту подій. Вони з Брюсом перебували не в найгірших відносинах, як колись, але й не в самих чудових.  
І він уже не був так упевнений, що готовий віддати Бетмену Діка. Чисто з егоїстичних міркувань. Він часто відчував заздрість до того, як родина разом веде справи, і ностальгію за часом проведеним разом з Брюсом у якості Бетмена і Робіна. Наявність напарника може виявитися дуже корисною. І у Діка не було цих безглуздих заскоків з приводу «не вбивати». Не кажучи вже про те, що Дік досить непогано виглядав.  
І тут виникало кілька проблем. Перша - секс. Джейсон не вважав, що то була просто п'яна балаканина; між ними з самого початку летіли іскри. І тепер, після деяких роздумів, це видавалося трохи дивним. Чому Дік не прикінчив його, коли випадало стільки шансів? У нього раптово виникла підозра, що не він, Джейсон, з нагоди зійшовся з можливим союзником проти Суду, а Дік вибрав його в товариші по зброї. Одинак, бунтар, хтось, хто допоможе в битві не тільки проти Суду, але, якщо до цього дійде, то і проти Бетмена.  
Хм. Чим більше він розмірковував над цим, тим більш правдоподібною здавалася теорія. Кіготь стежив за ним, задовго до того, як напав, Джейсон був у цьому впевнений.  
\- Гей, пташині мізки! - закричав він.  
Дік вискочив з ванної з мокрими і розпатланим волоссям.  
\- Як довго ти за мною стежив? - Без передмов зажадав відповіді Джейсон.  
Дік посміхнувся і вишкірив зуби, підходячи ближче.  
\- Багато місяців, мишеня. Я спостерігав за тобою за кожної вдалої нагоди, - навис він над Джейсоном. - Я спостерігав, як ти полюєш, спостерігав, як ти вибираєш: кому жити, а кому вмирати. Це змусило мене придивитися ближче. Ти... - він на мить зам'явся, підбираючи слова, - ...ти вмієш бути милосердним, ти не змушував страждати невинних, навіть якщо вони вставали в тебе на шляху, - він виглядав задумливим. - Мені б хотілося мати такий вибір.  
Хіба не дивний спосіб розглядати його вчинки? Джейсона власний моральний вигляд влаштовував, що б там на цей рахунок не казав Бетмен, але він скажено не звик, щоб через це за ним слідували люди.  
Дік осідлав джейсонові коліна, поклавши руки йому на плечі.  
\- Я спостерігав, як ти їси піцу і п'єш пиво, бачив, як ти кидався речами в телевізор, коли виступав той чоловік, що тобі не до вподоби. Стежив, як ти миєш посуд і відпираєш одяг від крові.  
Це... тривожило. Він перебував у повному невіданні, що за ним стежать, чорт, ще пару місяців тому ніхто з них навіть не знав, що Суд Сов існує.  
\- Я спостерігав, як ночами, лежачи в ліжку, ти торкаєшся до себе.  
Ну, щось таке він і передбачав, але чесно поняття не мав: змушувало таке нав'язливе стеження Кігтя відчувати себе задоволеним або стурбованим, або і те й інше відразу.  
\- Що ти ще бачив з того, що я робив, ти, причепа? - запитав він, не знаючи, чи хоче почути відповідь.  
\- Я бачив, як ти гладив себе. Як засовував пальці у власне тіло. - Джейсон відчув, що обличчя спалахнуло від сорому, а ось член в штанях сіпнувся.  
Пізніше доведеться серйозно поговорити з пенісом про доречність збудження.  
\- Це виглядало так чудово, і змушувало мене відчувати бажання, тож я зробив з собою таке ж саме.  
Страшенно гаряча картинка.  
\- І як тобі?  
\- Незвично, - посміхнувся він. - Вважається, що задоволення плоті відволікають, вони не допустимі в процесі навчання.  
\- Але ти все одно робив це, та ти бунтар.  
Задоволений Дік знову посміхнувся.  
\- Так, навіть після того, як вони впіймали і покарали мене. І я завжди згадував про тебе.  
Джейсон поклав долоні Кігтеві на стегна, це було погано і неправильно з якого боку не глянь, але збуджувало, як ніщо за останні роки, або взагалі за все життя. Він і не уявляв, що хотів, щоб його ось так от бажали і сходили по ньому з розуму.  
\- Як вони покарали тебе за це?  
\- Вони прикріпили до мого пеніса електрошок, - навіть не моргнувши й не скривившись, повідав Дік. Джейсон відчув гіркий присмак гніву в роті, а після спалах звичної люті. О так, він закохувався в це їх створення. Катастрофа ставала неминучою.  
\- Я хочу відчути це насправді, мишеня. Я хочу бути з тобою, всередині тебе, пестити тебе.  
Джейсон відчув, як знову червоніє. Прокляття, що ж цей фрік з ним творить?  
\- Ти робиш мені пропозицію? - він хотів посміятися, але голос звучав хрипло.  
\- Так. Через кілька днів я знову опинюся у них. Ти пригощав мене піцою, пивом і добре ставився. Я хочу все, що можу отримати, перш ніж знову стану їх.  
\- Займався вже коли-небудь цим? - Він готовий був посперечатися, що його Кіготь сором'язливий незайманий.  
А може, не такий вже і сором'язливий. На обличчі Діка блукала хтива посмішка.  
\- Ніколи не доводилося. - Він смикнувся вперед та вп'явся в Джейсона поцілунком. Вельми незграбно, стукнувшись зубами. Дік зім'яв в кулак його футболку і сплів ноги, утримуючи Джейсона на місці. У Джейсона по спині пробігла іскра бажання. Дік був привабливий, але саме спогади про те, як Кіготь бився з ним, змушували серце битися частіше. Його жорстокість і дикість, упереміш з його наївністю і жахливими здібностями до поцілунків, більш зубами, ніж губами, просто неймовірно розпалювали і розбурхували Джейсона.  
Джейсон вчепився йому у волосся і змусив злегка відсторонитися - їх губи тепер ледь стикалися.  
\- Легше, тигре. Дай, покажу, як треба.  
Дік абсолютно проігнорував його слова, цілуючи, ніби в бійку кидаючись. Можливо, в якійсь мірі так і було. Джейсон дозволив йому ненадовго захопити ініціативу. Незважаючи на те, що Дік жив вбивством людей, Джейсон підозрював, що йому рідко коли випадала можливість контролювати аспекти власного життя.  
Дік ставав все шаленішими, а Джейсон був не проти випробувати розжар його пристрасті. Дік практично здер з нього футболку, що виявилося до біса важче, ніж показували у фільмах. Однією рукою він ухопив оголене джейсонове плече, другою же обійняв за шию, погладжуючи пальцем горло. Боже, це збуджувало, стримувана сила дотиків являла протилежність тієї пристрасті, з якою Дік вп'явся в його губи. Джейсон вчепився в запозичену Кігтем футболку Готемськіх лицарів [6] і потягнув вгору. Дік не надто бажав розривати поцілунок, щоб її зняти, але після недовгої боротьби Джейсон переміг і жбурнув футболку на підлогу.  
Джейсон відкинувся на спинку, щоб гарненько розглянути свого Кігтя, і у нього всередині все стислося. Йому доводилося стикатися з тортурами, але ні з чимось настільки методичним, вивіреним і жорстоким як це. Дік натякав, що в минулому проявляв непокору, і він не перебільшував. Його торс був поцяткований шрамами - слідами від ріжучих предметів упереміш з опіками. Суцільне місиво, але при тому страхітливо практичне. Асасин, обмежений у рухах, ні до чого непридатний. Жодне пошкодження, жоден шрам не перешкоджали повному спектрові рухів тіла.  
\- Що? - схилив Дік голову. - Не подобається? - В його голосі відчувалася насмішка, а очі відсвічували божевіллям.  
Ось же ідіот, саме це безумство пересилило джейсонів гнів і пробудило бажання. Не схоже, щоб Дік жалів себе або соромився, просто знущався. Тож Джейсон доторкнувся пальцем і провів мозолястою подушечкою по тому, що колись було лівим соском Діка. Той залишався все таким же прекрасним - запеклою, божевільною зброю, загубившоюся дитиною, Джейсон відчув наростаюче бажання. І Дік помітив, його усмішка стала ширше. Він потягнувся назустріч поцілую. Все такий же неприборканий і невмілий, що заводило Джейсона до божевілля.  
Пальці Джейсона ковзали по шкірі Діка, іноді м'яко, іноді залишаючи ледве помітні червонуваті смуги. Стогони Діка чергувалися звіриними риками, і Джейсон не міг пригадати, щоб у нього коли-небудь так стояло. І не міг пригадати, щоб йому доводилося займатися сексом з кимось настільки ж небезпечним і несповна розумом, як його Кіготь. Він вирішив пустити все на самоплив і просто насолоджуватися.  
\- Чого ти хочеш, малюк, скажи, чого ти хочеш? - Видихнув він Діку в рот, відчуваючи, як ці повні губи кривляться і тремтять, чи то від похоті, чи то від образи, неможливо було сказати точно.  
\- Я вже казав. Я хочу всього. Хочу тебе, хочу все, що зможу роздобути, до того, як вони прийдуть нас вбивати.  
\- Дуже оптимістично. Що ж, у нас попереду вся ніч, так чого ти хочеш першим?  
\- Хочу бути всередині тебе. Хочу роздерти твою шкіру і розгризти твої кістки.  
Джейсон вибухнув злегка божевільним сміхом.  
\- Не знаю, що гірше, той факт, що ти самий жахливий їб * рь за все моє життя, або той факт, що твоя моторошність мене заводить.  
Дік посміхнувся своєю посмішкою серійного вбивці.  
\- Хочеш трахнути мене? - Запитав Джейсон. - Цей привілей дістається не всім, чи знаєш.  
\- І як мені його заслужити? Битися з тобою?  
Це було заманливо, усі самогубні частки його натури багато в чому сходилися з тими його складовими, що були повернені на насильстві. Він уже давно прийняв цю правду про себе, але в той же час підозрював, що все швидше закінчиться кров'ю, а не сексом, тому похитав головою. Дік насупився, але, схоже, змирився.  
\- Як щодо того, щоб почати з ліжка? - поцікавився Джейсон.  
Дік простягнув до нього жадібні руки, присмоктавшись губами до м'якої шкіри джейсонових вилиць. До завтрашнього ранку він весь буде у засосах. Думка про це змусила затремтіти в жадібному передчутті.  
Абияк Джейсон затягнув їх у спальню. Він відкопав мастило і презервативи, а потім завмер, відчуваючи незручність. Йому подобався секс, йому подобалося трахатися, а так само, коли трахають його, але зазвичай це відбувалося швидко, брудно, і він більше ніколи не зустрічався з партнерами. Або так, або з приятелями зі схожим ставленням, як, наприклад, з Мін Лі, що працювала в автомайстерні, в яку він часто навідувався. Вона була чи на дюйм вище п'яти футів [7], носила коротку зачіску та мала його сильніше і жорсткіше, ніж будь-який з хлопців. Самі тільки спогади змушували червоніти.  
Діку, мабуть, було начхати на всяку незручність, він штовхнув Джейсона в груди, перекидаючи на ліжко ...а хлопчик то сильний. Потім позбувся решти свого одягу і підступив ближче. Джейсону представилася можливість гарненько його роздивитися. Дік був підтягнутий і жилавий. М'язи і шрами, що вселяли жах, тяглися по всьому животі до талії і далі до стегон. На члені чітко виднілися шрами опіків, проступаючи бляклими цятками і на яєчках. Джейсону довелося прикрити очі і кілька разів глибоко вдихнути. Вони не відбивали у нього потяг, але викликали таку лють. Він ледве знав хлопця, але хотів змусити Суд корчитися в муках за всю заподіяну того біль. Завтра. Завтра вони змусять покидьків заплатити. Він простягнув руки, і Дік кинувся в його обійми, ледь не вибивши з Джейсона дух.  
\- Не поспішай, - попросив він примостившогося Діка. Проштовхнувшись в туге колечко м'язів, Дік випустив горловий стогін. А потім увійшов жорстко, одним рухом. Шок і біль вибили повітря з джейсонових грудей, його руки підігнулися, змусивши поткнутися обличчям у подушку, з виставленим вгору задом, міцно утримуваний Діком за стегна.  
Мабуть зрозумівши свою помилку, Дік завмер, здригаючись і голосно втягуючи повітря. Джейсон теж перекладав дихання. Біль відступав, а тіло звикало. Він почував себе в цій позі вразливе і незручно, і все ж, його член знову виявляв зацікавленість у подальшому. Безмозкий пеніс, мабуть, мав свій резон, і його нітрохи не турбувало джейсонове замішання.  
\- Я сказав: не поспішай, дурню! - Рикнув він. Дік примирливо погладив його по стегну і, нахилившись вперед, вхопив за потилицю і втиснув в ліжко.  
\- Я міг би вбити тебе прямо зараз, мишеня. Вбити, трахаючи тебе, - заявив він, штовхаючись повільно і глибоко.  
Це не повинно було заводити, але кожен нерв джейсонова тіла спалахнув гірляндою різдвяної ялинки. Кіготь з легкістю міг убити його, а він знаходив це збудливим. Він явно був настільки ж хворим на голову, що і Дік.  
Але, чорт...  
Дік взявся трахати його серйозно. Він увійшов в ритм і стогнав і вигукував, забувшись від пристрасті. Джейсон незабаром виявив, що стогне у відповідь, з його губ зриваються безглузді звуки. Він невблаганно наближався до піку під напором пристрасті і поштовхів. Дік вбивався в нього, Джейсон м'яв пальцями простирадла і рухався разом з ним, протяжно стогнучи і матюкаючись. Все було неправильно, і в той же час ідеально. Біль і задоволення, приниження і гордість. Розливалися в ньому хвилями, як пісня.  
Коли він кінчив, лежачи все так само обличчям у подушку, то був занадто слабкий, щоб хоча б скрикнути, і за виданий звук, після йому буде соромно. Джейсон провалився в забуття.  
Кінчаючи, Дік вкусив його так, що пішла кров, і повинен був залишитися шрам. Що наповнювало Джейсона особливою радістю.  
Він був такий витраханий.  
Пізніше його тіло нило і боліло, він розглядав свого сплячого Кігтя, розглядав його гарне обличчя і руки, що тримали його під час сексу. І тремтів від хтивих спогадів. Він почував себе одержимим. Така поведінка була так на нього не схожа. Змушувало відчувати себе добре, вільно, небезпечно, ніби при стрибку з бурхливого водоспаду.  
Ну і чорт з ним. Падати він не боявся, і був готовий боротися, щоб отримати бажане, і був готовий боротися ще відчайдушніше, щоб це втримати.  
Однак, їм потрібен був план, і негайно.

Глава 3

Прокинувся він від загрубілих пальців, які досліджували його обличчя, ніби намагаючись закарбувати в дотиках. Блакитні очі Діка були заспаними і майже задоволеними, щойно він зауважив, що Джейсон прокинувся, то потягнувся за поцілунком. Чортове ранкове несвіже дихання.  
\- Спасибі, мишеня ...Джейсоне, - він провів долонею джейсоновими грудьми, опускаючись до напруженого член. І заусміхався. - Ти подарував мені все. Ніколи не думав, що у мене дійсно буде щось подібне.  
\- Ага, ну, ти особливо не звикай до того, що було вночі, мені ще відходити і відходити, - пробурчав Джейсон. Зараз, в тьмяному світлі ранку, у нього все нило. Тіло було в синцях, на шиї запечена кров від зубів Діка, а дупа боліла.  
\- Я вранці подумав, - серйозно подивився на нього Дік, - що ти міг би взяти мене. Тобі, здається, сподобалося вночі, і я хотів би зрозуміти, що ти відчував.  
Джейсон зважив наполовину сформований план з приводу полюючого на них Суду Сов і Діка, насадженого на його член і вигукуючого його ім'я.  
І накинувся.  
Дік виявився на спині, вчепившись в джейсонові плечі. Його тіло було гарячим і тугим, коли Джейсон увірвався в нього одним точним рухом. Вираз обличчя Діка казав чудову суміш жадання, задоволення і легкого подиву, наче він ніяк не міг зрозуміти, чому ж так добре, і йому не хотілося, щоб це закінчувалося. До того ж він був ще й гучним, кожен поштовх викликав який-небудь дивний звук: стогін, схлип або здавлену лайку. Обхопивши Джейсона за плечі і закинувши ногу на талію, він був переповнений нестримуваною, дикою радістю – видовище заворожувало, розчулювало і навіть змушувало боятися. Кінчаючи, він практично розтерзав джейсонову спину, розірвав на шматки. На хвилі задоволення біль жбурнула Джейсона до власного оргазму.  
Він вже майже задрімав, коли Дік ткнув його у бік.  
\- Коли ти очумаєшся? Я знову хочу зробити це.  
Джейсон застогнав.  
До середини дня вони відтрахали один одного кожним з можливих способів. І в обох, поки що повністю задоволених, все нило і боліло. Джейсон розкинувся на Діку. Його Кіготь, схоже, не заперечував бути задавленим до смерті джейсоновою масою. Але їх спокій був порушений сигналізацією.  
Разом схопившись, вони миттю натягнули одяг. Бісові Сови.  
При обладнанні цього сховиська Джейсон влаштував ряд запасних виходів, у тому числі і в підлозі, що вів у кімнату нижче. Кілька годин довелося просидіти вмираючи від нудьги в тісноті шафи, в оточенні костюмів від Армані.  
Наступні сім годин вони провели тікаючи.  
Тепер, ставши на їх слід, Суд був невблаганний, і плани Джейсона пішли прахом. Джейсон і не очікував того, як сильно їм захочеться повернути свого малюка-Кігтя. Або наскільки добре вони його вивчили. Вони знищили його сховок, а знайомі вулиці перетворили на смертельні пастки. Дік, певно, змирився з неминучою долею, але Джейсон був менш поступливішим. Якби у них вийшло ненадовго відірватися, якби у них з'явився час подумати, він зміг би придумати ще один план, поки ж він тільки придумав, як дістатися до Брюса, не вивівши на нього Суд, і не виглядаючи, ніби потребує допомоги.  
До півночі він запросив допомоги. Послав кілька сигналів лиха Бетмену, Оракулу та будь-кому, хто чув. Раніше він ніколи не просив про допомогу, і тепер відчайдушно соромився. Але йому вдалося переконати себе, що це заради Діка. А зовсім не заради власного порятунку.  
Коли, здавалося, їм вдалося відірватися від переслідувачів, вони сховалися в покинутій будівлі, що представляла з себе лише голий каркас конструкцій.  
Дік оглядав місто під прикриттям погано закріпленого листа пластику і вичищав одним зі своїх ножів кров з під нігтів. Джейсон сидів, притулившись до опори і намагався врятувати телефон, той отримав смертельний удар кинджалом Кігтя, захистивши свого господаря.  
Він був упевнений, що бет-команда розшукує їх. Йому просто треба подати сигнал, що звісно легше сказати, ніж зробити.  
\- Вони тут, - тихо окликнув Дік.  
Джейсон виматюкався під ніс і піднявся на ноги. Час битися. Знову.  
Їх було четверо, більше, ніж вони з Діком могли впоратися в такому втомленому і вимотаному стані. Проблема полягала не в тому, щоб убити, а в тому, щоб утримувати сволоту мертвими.  
Він вивернувся і вдарив ножем, встромляючи клинок в око першого з кігтів і завдаючи потужний удар ногою другому аса синові, що накинувся збоку. Збивши його з ніг, Джейсон ледве встиг перехопити удар першого, котрий як раз вирвав з голови ніж і кинувся з ним в атаку.  
Він послизнувся у калюжі крові, що врятувало йому життя, коли Кіготь махнув ножем вдруге, розсікаючи порожнє повітря там, де мить тому перебувала джейсонова голова. Кіготь, якого він перед цим збив з ніг, вчепився йому в глотку і, ймовірно, вирвав би її, якби не кинджал Діка, що прилетів зліва прямо кігтю в голову.  
Він страшенно підозрював, що то була остання зброя Діка. Вони загинуть тут, і це реально лютило Джейсона. Він тільки-тільки знайшов когось божевільнішого від себе, когось, з ким у нього могли б виникнути відносини, з ким він міг працювати і займатися нестримним, жорстким сексом. Світу либонь подобалося дражнити його, а потім показувати фігу.  
Але не цього разу. Він завдав знизу удар ножем Діка. Змусивши кульгати першого нападника, і розвернувся, перехоплюючи випад другого. А потім ніж з рук Кігтя вибив бетаранг, і Джейсон ніколи в житті нічому так не радів. Хоча, то був не Бетмен. Лілово-золотою блискавкою з приємним для вуха хрестом на Кігтя приземлилася Бет-дівчина. Вона стрельнула в нього з пістолета якимось дротиком, і відсахнувшийся Кіготь звалився на підлогу.  
Бет-дівчина вистрілила ще раз, вирубуючи другого, що вирішив змитися.  
\- Вчасно ти, - видихнув Джейсон. - Що це за чортівня?  
\- Заморожує їх кров, - переводячи подих, відповіла Бет-дівчина.  
І вистрілила в третього з аса синів, який спробував встати. Тим часом, Дік шматком дошки перетворював на відбивну свого невдалого вбивцю. Йому не вистачало витонченості, але він, схоже, насолоджувався процесом, тож Джейсон не став його чіпати.  
\- Дуже і дуже радий бачити тебе, Бет-краля, - подякував Джейсон, сповзаючи на підлогу.  
Стеф фиркнула і скривилася, опускаючись поруч. У неї була розбита губа, і вона берегла ліву руку.  
\- Ставай супергероєм – казали вони, буде круто – казали вони.  
\- Хто взагалі міг таке сказати? Крім Супермена, звичайно.  
\- Я звільняюся, - проголосила Стеф, погрожуючи пальцем в небо. - Я вже змучилася з цими совами та іншою гидотою, а мені ще доповідь на завтра робити.  
\- Можу я тоді забрати твою бет-чортівню? - Втомлено посміхнувся їй Джейсон.  
\- Ні, роздобудь собі власну, - показала вона йому середній палець, псуючи весь ефект теплою посмішкою.  
Вони занурилися в знесилене, затишне мовчання, спостерігаючи за Діком, який зчищав деревинкою мізки з черевиків.  
\- Ну, - недбало поцікавилася Стеф. - І хто цей кровожерливий хлопчина?  
\- Довга історія. Довга і брудна.  
\- Упевнена, із задоволенням послухала б, - позіхнула вона. - Боже, я така розчавлена. Останні двадцять чотири години були просто жах. Б влаштував справжнісіньку облаву, Суд забився в нори зализувати рани, залишилися тільки ці.  
\- Слава яйцям, - з почуттям видав Джейсон.  
\- Ні, слава нам. І, якщо вже мова зайшла про Бетмена, він просто сказився, коли ти зник з радарів.  
\- Бетмен сказився. Пробач, не можу собі уявити.  
\- Добре-добре, він лишень буркотів більше звичайного і велів нам тебе знайти. Маючи на увазі, що інакше можемо не повертатися. Але це безперечно була його емоційно урізана версія сказу.  
\- Скажи, що ти не повідомила йому, де ми знаходимося, - заблагав Джейсон, змушуючи себе піднятися.  
\- Звичайно ж, повідомила! Він дуже турбувався про тебе.  
\- Все дуже ускладнюється, я ще не готовий з ним зустрітися, мені треба розібратися з деяким питанням.  
\- З цим? - Стеф тицьнула пальцем у бік Діка, зайнятого тим, що здер з Кігтя залишки броні і тепер шматував що залишилося від його голови.  
\- Ага, з цим, - скривився Джейсон.  
\- Це він та причина, чому вони ганялися за тобою по всьому місту і послали навздогін вдвічі більше кігтів?  
\- Так. І втручання Бетмена тільки все ускладнить.  
Стеф зміряла його поглядом. Джейсон втомлено потер обличчя. Як йому впоратися з усім цим? Безсумнівно, незважаючи на те, що Дік був кігтем, варто було Брюсу провести аналіз на ДНК і переконати себе, що це його зниклий Робін, як він з радістю прийме того додому і надасть усю необхідну допомогу. Хоча Дік може і не оцінити. Для початку його точно замкнуть, та й Бетмена Дік боявся.  
Він підкликав Діка, і його Кіготь скрадливою ходою ковзнув до них, не звертаючи уваги на бризки запеченої крові на обличчі. Оглянувши, Дежйсон натягнув йому на голову капюшона толстовки, просто на випадок, якщо їх перервуть, тому як неприємностей на сьогодні вже достатньо. Дік втупився на Бет-дівчину, Стеф відповіла прямим поглядом, безстрашним і допитливим.  
\- Ну, кровожерливий хлопчик. А ти що скажеш?  
Дік моргнув злиплими від крові віями.  
\- Приємно познайомитися, - незворушно зустріла вона його втомленою посмішкою, - кровожерливий хлопчино. Я – Бет-дівчина.  
Здригнувшись Дік опустив очі в підлогу. Джейсон пригадав, що під час перебування Діка Робіном, Бет-дівчиною була Барбара. І вони дружили.  
\- Іди пограй зі своїми приятелями, - велів Джейсон, відпускаючи його жестом, і Дік, витягши ніж, повернувся до тіл своїх невдалих убивць.  
Стеф проводила його злегка враженим поглядом.  
\- Вони вже мертві. Хай трохи побавиться.  
\- Побавиться?  
\- Йому потрібно скинути напругу. Ти не уявляєш, через що він пройшов.  
Стеф пильно прищулилася, перш ніж кивнути. Він був до смішного вдячний їй за це потурання, хоча вона і морщилася чвакаючим звукам, що доносилися звідти, де Дік розбирався з черговим асасином.  
Бетмен приземлився майже безшумно, але Дік все одно почув і обернувся кругом, відступаючи з шипінням. Джейсон зловив його за руку.  
\- Все добре, нам все одно довелося б колись мати з ним справу.  
Але пручавшийся Дік його не слухав.  
\- Зрадник! У чому був сенс всього цього, якщо в кінці ти просто збирався мене здати?  
\- Ред Худ, - процідив Бетмен, але його білі димчасті лінзи міцно прикипіли до Діка. На щастя капюшон приховував риси обличчя, але ситуація і без того загрожувала вийти з під контролю.  
Бет-дівчина все ще стояла поблизу, і він прийняв швидке і жорстке рішення. Вихопивши у Стеф з кобури на поясі пістолет з дротиками, він вистрілив Діку в стегно. Дік перевів погляд на стирчащій з джинсів дротик, потім на Джейсона, його обличчя спотворилося від оскаженіння. Він гнівно загарчав в тваринній люті і кинувся, миттю покриваючи відстань між ними. Добре, що його реакції вже сповільнилися, інакше не зносити б Джейсону голови в буквальному сенсі. Але бет-транквілізатори відрізнялися швидкодією, і Дік купою звалився до джейсонових ніг.  
\- Нічого собі, суворо ти, - прокоментувала Бет-дівчина.  
\- Заткнись, - зло глянув на неї Джейсон, і крякнув, звалюючи Діка на руки і намагаючись не показувати наскільки ж до біса паскудник важкий. - Б, треба повернутися в печеру. Нам слід про дещо поговорити. Альфред в курсі.  
Бетмен залишався непроникний, його погляд все ще не відривався від Діка. Але потім він розвернувся і вийшов з будівлі. Джейсон серйозно сподівався, що по Бетмобіль, оскільки ноги його вже не тримали.  
Стеф взялася допомагати, і Джейсон навіть не став прикидатися, що не відчуває подяки.  
Вони зав'язали Діку очі, хоча той і знаходився без свідомості, але це єдина, на думку Джейсона, умова, на якої Брюс пустив би їх до печери, не зажадавши попередньо докладних пояснень.  
Альфред вже чекав їх. Тім спав, прихилившись до комп'ютерної панелі, права нога його була в гіпсі, а голова акуратно забинтована. Принаймні, Деміана ніде не спостерігалося. Хоча присутня кішка, згорнулася в клубок під монітором біля тімової голови. Кішка в бет-печері, це щось новеньке. Йому Брюс навіть золоту рибку не дозволяв завести.  
Джейсон витягнув Діка з машини і поклав на одну з медичних кушеток, стежачи, щоб обличчя залишалося прихованим. Перш ніж приголомшити їх звісткою, він хотів спробувати порозумітися.  
\- Чому Суд ганяється за цим юнаком? - Запитав Брюс, прямуючи до комп'ютера. На карті Готему виднілися три червоні рухливі точки і кілька нерухомих синіх. Кігті, що ще залишилися та вже нейтралізовані. Брюс з великою обережністю зрушив Тіма, постаравшись не розбудити. Це було видовище ніжності і турботи, що змусило нутро Джейсона скрутитися вузлом, але почуття не було таким вже неприємним як зазвичай. Якщо Брюс дійсно їх любить, то прийме Діка незважаючи на його злочини.  
\- Джейсоне? - Запитав Альфред, його очі були спрямовані на нерухому фігуру Діка. Джейсон кивнув, і Альфред втягнув повітря, явно намагаючись придушити емоції. Джейсон чекав від себе сплеску ревнощів, але так і не дочекався. Старий дворецький подивився на нього поглядом повним гордості. У Джейсона стиснуло серце.  
\- Отже, Б, - повернувся він до Брюса, але потім обірвав себе. Що, чорт забирай, говорити? Він глянув на Стеф, але та була зайнята написанням образливих речей на бинтах Тіма.  
Бетмен зміряв його поглядом. Поглядом «говори негайно ж». Але за ним Джейсон в шоці розпізнав «я злюся, тому що ти змусив мене турбуватися». Такий погляд він часто отримував колись ще Робіном.  
\- Ну? - зажадав Брюс.  
\- На мене напав Кіготь, і я взяв його в полон, щоб вибити інформацію. - Брюс примружив очі, напевно, не схвалюючи методів Джейсона. Але Джейсон вирішив не звертати уваги. - Виявляється, він давно стежив за мною і хотів звільнитися від них, він все ще живий. - Джейсон тицьнув за спину пальцем у бік несвідомого тіла Діка, якому Альфред вводив у вену ліки, брав аналізи і метушився навколо.  
\- Ти не розглядав можливість, що він може бути сплячим агентом? - В голосі Брюса проступило знайоме глухе невдоволення.  
\- Розглядав. Але я цьому не вірю. - Боже, як же важко. - Справа в тому, Брюсе, що я впізнав його і передав Альфу зразки ДНК, щоб переконатися. Бо, що б між нами не сталося, я не хотів давати тобі марну надію. Але виявилося, що я правий, Альф може підтвердити.  
\- Що підтвердити? Ця ухильність на тебе не схожа, Джейсоне.  
\- ДНК співпадають з ДНК Діка Грейсона. - Повисла майже відчутна тиша. Краєм свідомості він зазначив, що навіть Стеф припинила прикрашати сплячого Тіма усілякими дурницями. Брюс дерев'яно повернувся і підійшов до лежачого на медичній каталці Діка. І перевів погляд на Альфреда, що одночасно виказував і печаль, і полегшення. І, так, тут Джейсон міг його зрозуміти.  
Брюс подивився в обличчя прийомного сина, стискаючи кулаки. А потім торкнувся пальцями щоки Діка.  
\- Як ми можемо бути впевнені... - почав було Брюс.  
\- Я сам проводив аналізи, сер, - перебив Альфред. - Це господар Дік.  
\- Але...  
\- Ви мені не довіряєте, сер? Я повністю вірю господареві Джейсону. Вважаю, він зробив усе, що в його силах, щоб захистити вас обох.  
Джейсон відчував себе спустошеним і болісно втомленим.  
\- Це він, Брюсе. Хоч і мало, що пам'ятає, і привчений відчувати біль кожного разу, як згадує про минуле. Надто вже довго він у них пробув.  
Брюс замкнувся в собі. Нездатність знайти і запобігти тому, що трапилося з Діком, придавила його важким тягарем. Але замість бажання кидатися звинуваченнями Джейсон відчував потребу підтримати і допомогти, обом.  
\- Б, ми навіть не знали, що вони існують. Вже нічого не виправити. Допоможи йому зараз.  
\- Розкажи мені все, - звелів Бетмен.  
І Джейсон розповів.  
Ну, майже все.

***

Прокинувся Джейсон не в кращому стані. Кожен нерв нив від болю. Під боком лежало тепле тіло. Він подивився на сусіда по ліжку. Дік тихо сопів, пускаючи слину на подушку. Його побите обличчя - найкраще з коли-небудь баченого Джейсоном. Тепер все було добре. Вони пережили Суд, і пережили перший раунд з Бетменом.  
А потім він відчув на горлі жорсткі, загрубілі пальці.  
\- Зрадник! - Загарчав Дік.  
\- Ні, - прохрипів Джейсон крізь здавлене горло. - Чому інакше ти спиш в ліжку, а не мертвий або не в клітці?  
Дік озирнувся навколо, і хватка на джейсоновій шиї ослабла.  
\- Ти багато пропустив, поки був без свідомості, - Джейсон запустив пальці в шевелюру асасина. - Ти пропустив повторні аналізи ДНК, нашу сварку, і як Бетмен ледь не сказав мені спасибі. А ще ту частину, де я кричав, що ти повинен бути тут, на верху, зі мною, коли прокинешся, щоб я міг тобі все пояснити.  
\- З чого б Бетмену було не все одно, що зі мною? - До біса. Суд, напевно, і так вже знає.  
\- Пам'ятаєш фотографію, яку я тобі показував, з тобою і твоїм прийомним батьком?  
Дік кивнув. Його заплутане волосся розметались по подушці.  
\- Він - Бетмен, а ти був Робіном. Першим Робіном. Я був другим.  
\- Бетмен - мій батько? - роззявив рота Дік.  
\- Не рідний, але так. - Потім він пересилив себе і сказав те, що колись ранило його. - Він ніколи не припиняв тебе шукати. Він би все віддав за можливість отримати хоча б одну зачіпку. - Це навіть не вкололо. Вперше за весь час Джейсон відчував розуміння. І невірлеве здивування в очах Діка коштувало кожного забитого місця, отриманого в останні кілька днів.  
І це лякало.  
Але він не боявся, тож притягнув Діка ближче в поцілунку, відчуваючи трепетне тремтіння від дотику губ Кігтя.  
У них все буде добре.  
Пізніше, на сніданку, одному з найдивніших, де доводилося бути присутнім Джейсону, Деміан і Дік з пильною цікавістю вивчали один одного поверх пластівців і вафель. Дік старанно ігнорував Брюса, але продовжував нишком кидати на нього погляди. Джейсон їв яєчню і в свою чергу поглядав на Брюса.  
Тим часом Брюс не зводив очей з Діка, на його обличчі проступала дивна суміш горя й радості. Джейсона не залишав питання: чи дивився і на нього Брюс ось так же, після його повернення? Що, коли Джейсон був попросту занадто злий, щоб помітити?  
Тім був схоже не в курсі, що пов'язка у нього на лобі проголошувала «хлопчик-дінамщик», а базікавша з ним Стеф тримала до біса серйозне обличчя, вочевидь байдужа до кігтя за сніданком. Джейсону подобалася ця дівчина, навіть без вчорашнього героїчного порятунку.  
Загалом, було химерно і по-домашньому. Усе складалося дуже непросто, але Джейсон вважав, що вони зможуть впоратися. Брюс хотів присвятити кілька днів тижня і спробувати обійти ментальні блоки Діка, але Дік дав ясно зрозуміти, що не бажає розлучатися з Джейсоном і скоріше залишиться з ним, ніж у маєтку.  
Брюс також відкликав Джейсона в сторону подякувати у своїй сухій манері. Виглядав він виснаженим. Бій із Судом укупі з возз'єднанням після розлуки, затьмарений перенесеними Діком стражданнями, брали своє. Джейсон намагався не погіршувати положення своїм поганим норовом. Окрім іншого, Брюс попередив його бути обережним. Дік був чудовою людиною: добрим, розумним і жалісливим. Кіготь-Дік був невідомою змінною. Потенційно душевно і емоційно нестабільним натренованим вбивцею. Брюс просив проявляти пильність, хоча б поки вони не з'ясують, з чим зіткнулися.  
Джейсон подивився на свого Кігтя в іншому кінці кімнати, і Дік посміхнувся йому. Він впустив вафлю в сироп і тепер облизував липкі пальці. Джейсон повторно звідав гострий напад голоду і відправився за тостами на чолі столу. Проходячи повз, він випадково зачепив пальцями його плече, і все тіло Діка потягнулося за легким дотиком.  
Джейсон намагався почути попередження Брюса, знаючи, що той прав, але підозрював, що пірне у ці відносини з головою, наплювавши на наслідки.  
У кожному разі, так значно веселіше.

Кінець...

 

Примітки

1\. Часниковий хліб - по суті те, що ми звикли називати часниковими грінками, плюс петрушка (зелень) і пармезан або моцарелла за смаком.  
2\. Whisky sour - коктейль з віскі з лимонним соком, цукром і льодом.  
3\. Tequila Sunrise - суміш текіли, гренадину і апельсинового соку.  
4\. Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster - вигаданий алкогольний напій з книги «Автостопом по галактиці».  
5\. Ймовірно, мається на увазі мова вигаданої планети Тамаран.  
6\. Спортивна команда, що згадується в «Batman: The Animated Series» і «Justice League», в коміксах «Batman Adventures» і «Superman Adventures». У різних випадках ця назва пов'язується з американським футболом, баскетболом і бейсболом.  
7\. 1,525 - 1,55 м.


End file.
